


Aren't We All Artists?

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Clexa Week 2018, Closeted Character, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Trans, Trans Lexa, Transgender, Writer Lexa, at work, slight dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: ClexaWeek2018 (a week late).At work! Lexa's a writer, and Clarke had been hired to (maybe) illustrate her work (even though Lexa don't think she needs to).And some feels.





	Aren't We All Artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is trans. It's not stated, but it's hinted at, and could cause some feelings for those reading (it did for the author) so be careful.   
> It's not dysphoria, but could maybe cause some.

“Will you please stop throwing a fit,” Anya questions, rolling her eyes are Lexa follows on her heels.

“I don’t understand why you’re pushing me to get artwork done. The book speaks for itself! I do not want to put pointless pictures in there!”

“Lexa, have you ever read Hugo? It’s half words, half pictures, everybody thinks this would be perfect for it!”

“I’m a writer, not an artist,” Lexa spits.

“Just give the girl a chance, it’s up to you in the end anyways,” Anya rolls her eyes again, pushing the door open to the rather large conference room.

Lexa stops dead in her tracks. On the large screen there is a drawing of her character. It’s like somebody saw inside her mind and drew her. She’s got the beautiful dark skin, black as night, her hair is braided in a typical way, a few beads woven into the bottom. Her bright blue eyes pop against her dark skin, her small white tattoo on the side of her neck is barely visible, just how Lexa imagined it. A slight bump in her nose, where it was broken when she ran away from her husband the first time. 

“I’m open to anything you want to change,” a voice snaps her from her thoughts.

Green eyes meet blue, and Lexa isn’t anywhere closer to speaking. Her eyes now taking in the breathing beauty before her. Her skin is pale, a stark contrast from the created woman on the screen. Beauty mark after beauty mark, her face is perfect. Blonde hair comes down in natural ripples. And geez, her body was made to fill out that semi-professional skirt.

“Excuse her, she’s always in her head,” Anya says, elbowing Lexa’s ribs to bring her back.

“Yes.”

“What was that?” Clarke questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, that whatever you want. I want you,” Lexa says, then turns to Anya, “give the woman whatever she wants. She’s got my full permission.”

Clarke raises from her seat, “Are you sure? I’ve got a whole powerpoint ready,” she says.

Lexa turns, glancing up and down at the girl, a smirk playing across her face at her cuteness.

“How about we skip that and go get dinner instead?”

* * *

 

Clarke chuckles, her deep rasp making Lexa tingle in inappropriate places.

“So, is this what you’ve been hiding from me?” Lexa questions, leaning in over the table.

“Maybe. I didn’t want you to be bias. You’ve been talking about our meeting for weeks Lex. I wasn’t exactly hopeful,” Clarke shrugs.

Lexa chuckles, taking Clarke’s hand in hers.

“I looked at your drawing of Asha, and… I was blown away. Have I ever told you how amazing you are? You got her. It’s like you reached inside of my head and took her out. I hadn’t even looked at you yet, and I knew you were the one.”

“Are we going to be okay, working together and such?” Clarke questions.

“We’ve been together for almost a year baby, I think we can handle it.”

“People will know. Are you okay with that?” Clarke questions, squeezing Lexa’s hand.

“With coming out as gay? I don’t know, but I’m ready to show off my beautiful girlfriend,” Lexa answers honestly, bringing their joined hands to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Clarke’s.

“I’m ready to show off mine too,” Clarke grins.

Lexa can’t help her grin, once that Clarke notices she gets every time she refers to Lexa as ‘girly’ or ‘feminine’ that she doesn’t get from anything else.

“So,” Lexa smirks, causing Clarke’s heart to beat a little faster, “you wanna get out of here?”

“Please,” Clarke grins, raising from her seat.

* * *

 

“Lexa?” Clarke questions later that night, pulling Lexa’s nude body to her own.

“Yes?” Lexa questions, looking into blue eyes less than an inch away from her own.

“I’m going to ask you something, and I don’t want you to freak out,” Clarke starts.

They can both feel Lexa’s heart beat faster, Clarke can see the fear creep into her eyes.

“Okay,” Lexa gulps, moving back a little.

“You know what? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry,” Clarke says, moving closer to Lexa, her hand wrapping around the small of her back.

Lexa closes her eyes, letting herself fall into the feeling. Clarke softly rubbing her back, her hand petting the peach fuzz. Clarke moves closer to her, her head resting on Lexa’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispers, wrapping Lexa in a hug, wishing she could take her word away.

Lexa sighs, one hand reaching up to tread into blonde hair, the other just wrapping around her, holding her close.

Slowly they drift asleep, knowing that tomorrow they can no longer pretend Clarke doesn’t know. That when they wake, their relationship will never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> To those wondering why most of my Lexa's are trans now, I ask you this, why not?  
> Trans women are some of the strongest women in the world, and there's too little of them in the fandom. Way too many authors writing G!P with no regard to how harmful it is to those few trans women who still try to find something they can read.   
> I will be attempting to make all my trans Lexa's as accurate as they can be. Give me tips if you read something that makes you feel uncomfortable or think I should change.   
> Thank you to all those leaving comments, it makes my day 100% better.  
> ASlo, sorry this is so short, I got some feels in the end and had to stop writing for my own mental health. I might come back and write another chapter tbh tho.


End file.
